


Trying things out

by DrybonedDragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrybonedDragon/pseuds/DrybonedDragon
Summary: Now that you had moved out you could finally try something in a comforable setting with your beloved Obstagoon.
Relationships: Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Trying things out

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like obstagoon. So here's a short fic.

The pokeball in your hand rumbled slightly as you took it out of your bag inside, was your first ever pokemon you caught all by yourself. Zizagoon now was a big, strong Obstagoon. 

The said pokemon let out a cry when released from the confines of the pokeball, he was now looking at you with curiosity.

“Hey buddy. I want to try something, I think it’ll be fun for both of us. Sit down.”

He sat down, patiently awaiting your commands. While you begin to take off your shirt. He makes a noise while you sit on his lap, facing him. 

“Go ahead and lick me all you want. It’s what you want, right?”

Letting out a happy cry he started to feverishly lick you, sometimes he’d stop and press his nose against your crotch and stiff. You felt something slimy brush against your leg. You turned your head towards the source, seeing his cock. It wasn’t what you expected far from that actually. His cock is thicker and a little longer than you thought it would be. Reaching out to hold it, you started to pump the engorged flesh, enjoying the noises the pokemon let out. 

You backed off and stood up, hearing whining, you laughed. “Stay.” Taking off your pants and panties and laid down on the bed. “Come here, sweetheart.”

The pokemon followed you, lining his cock up with your entrance before slowly pushing in, watching your face for any signs of discomfort while you groaned, his cock was already warm and throbbing inside your wet pussy. 

Upset by the fact it couldn’t go all the way he let out a low growl. “It’s okay, just move.” You cooed.

He started to move becoming generous with his thrusts. Sliding out until the tip of his cock was in and snapped his hips into yours.

Loud moans came from the bedroom as he thrusts were so hard that the bed would sometimes squeak. 

A loud roar came from him as he came, you could feel the hot spurts of cum inside your pussy. Even when he was done he still stayed in, not wanting to move at all.

“Obsta?” You called out, trying to lift your head but he gently pushed you down.

You quickly realize he was trying to breed you, feeling he had pushed in as far as he could, his cock serving as a plug.

Good thing that you moved out of your parents house months ago.


End file.
